bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Flame Lava
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10125 |no = 441 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 128 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 36, 54, 72, 113, 117, 121, 125 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 14, 13, 13, 14, 13, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 36, 54, 72, 113, 117, 121, 125, 140, 165, 190 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 10, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 35, 53, 71, 112, 127, 142, 157, 172, 187, 202, 249 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 17 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An elite swordswoman from a top-secret project in the Agni Empire. Gravely injured in the battle with the gods, the emperor of the Agni Empire bestowed her with wings. As she tried to rest, having finished her duties, a new fire began to burn inside her. It was a feeling that was new to her. In an instant, the growing flames renewed her wings, inviting her back to the battlefield. |summon = I can't stop this burning feeling coming from inside me. Accept my burning flames! |fusion = My flames are my soul. They will never go out, even if my life should end! |evolution = My bond with him has granted me new wings. Let us take to the sky! | hp_base = 3942 |atk_base = 1240 |def_base = 1197 |rec_base = 1147 | hp_lord = 5689 |atk_lord = 1697 |def_lord = 1581 |rec_lord = 1508 | hp_anima = 6432 |rec_anima = 1310 |atk_breaker = 1895 |def_breaker = 1383 |atk_guardian = 1499 |def_guardian = 1779 |rec_guardian = 1409 |def_oracle = 1482 | hp_oracle = 5392 |rec_oracle = 1805 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Fire Lord's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of Fire types and fills BB gauge after each turn |lsnote = 2 BC fill per turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Crimson Lava |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Ragnarok |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 2 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10124 |evointo = 10126 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 10191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}